Flores Willson
by Laurettaxoxo
Summary: Flores Willson is a cheerful girl with supernatural abilities. With her positive attitude and powers, she can hold herself threw any situation, and work her way into anyone's heart! Which comes in handy when she gets thrown into the kira case. In this story, you will read about her time in the investigation, and the secret behind her ability...T FOR LANGUAGE.
1. A Friend Or Liability?

_Tap tap tap,_ the rain falls down the windows of Japan. Flores stared out of one of the classroom windows though it was hard to see because of the water. _"Rain rain, go away. Come again another day..."_ She chanted in her head. All of a sudden the gloomy rain clouds parted and the sun shined on the wet grass and in the air, causing rainbows to form. _"Now that's more like it!"_ Flores smiled at the sight of her hopes.

"Flo? Hello, are you still in there?" Light asked her for the fourth time.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you there!" Flores jumped.

"Well in that case, I'm sorry that I startled you," Light smiled.

"No no, it's okay. I should be the one saying sorry..." Flores added on. "So what brings you to my desk, Light?"

"Didn't you hear what our teacher just said?" Light raised an eyebrow.

"Um...I may have been a little distracted!" Flores said with a sweat drop.

"Oh. Well he just announced that we will be working on a project with assigned partners, and if I'm correct we should be partners. I'm correct if you couldn't tell!" Light smiled once again.

 _"Such a nice guy. Especially considering how popular he is!"_ Flores thought. "I could tell. And of course you're correct, you are Japan's finest student!"

"I'm flattered, but we should get to work." Light instructed.

"Right!" Flores nodded as Light pulled up a chair next to her desk. _"Now...what exactly are we supposed to be doing?"_ Flores thought.

* * *

It had already been a couple of hours since school had ended. Light told Flores to come over so they could work on their project. So as the obedient girl she was, Flores listened.

Flores approached the house and knocked on the front door. A little girl answered. "Good evening. I'm Flores Willson, a classmate of your big brother's! We were supposed to work on our project here, if you don't mind."

"My mom is running errands, and my dad is at work. But I don't mind!" The little girl smiled.

"Thank you!" Flores smiled back.

"By the way, I'm Sayu! Light's little sister! Though he treats me like a little pest sometimes..." Sayu laughed.

"I'll talk to him about that." Flores joked around.

Sayu invited Flores in, and called her big brother down. "Ah, Flo, I see you're early! Good. Come with me, we will be working in my room." Light headed back upstairs, and Flores followed him.

They entered the room. _"Wow, I sense so many different feelings coming from this room. I sense a darkness, but a brightness too. I also sense simplicity, but complexity at the same time. It's almost as if he's hiding something in here..."_ Flores observed.

"Have a seat," Light pointed to a chair, and Flores sat down on it.

"What a gentleman!" Flores smiled for the hundredth time today.

"You sure are positive about everything..." Light smirked.

"Yes, and I see it as a good thing! It helps me get threw life more easily!" That cheerful smiled remained on her face.

"I agree. Being positive definitely helps you get threw life easier. Believe it or not, though I don't really show it, I am a very positive person. I feel so blessed knowing that I'm living in this world, and for everything that I have." Light said.

 _"Why do I feel like something isn't right about that last part? I think I should check him..."_ Flores used her supernatural abilities, which was to see people's hopes and fears and sense the feelings from her surroundings.

* * *

 _Flores found herself in a beautiful world. Children were playing, birds were chirping, and the town looked repaired and neater. "These are his hopes." Flores smiled._

 _Then she transferred to his fears, and immediately felt shocked. "Everything is the same...let me look deeper into his hopes."_

 _She transported back to his hopes and approached the playing children. "Hi, I'm_ _Flores!"_

 _"Hi Flores! I'm Jane, and this is my little sister Kira!" The girl with braided her introduced themselves._

 _"Kira, what a nice name! Yours in nice too, Jane!" Flore_ _s smiled at the children._

 _"Kira is a very nice name! She is named after God himself..." Jane looked up as if someone were looking back down._

 _"Who? I've never heard of a God named Kira," Flores tilted her head._

 _"The God of justice. He gets rid of bad people, so the good people can live safely!" Jane smiled._

 _Flores thought for a minute. "Kira...I know I've heard that name before...but where? Oh I know, the news! Kira is a murderer!"_

* * *

Flores returned from Light's hopes. "You're right, this world is so safe and peaceful! Knowing that is what helps me sleep at night."

Light gave Flores a pitty look. _"What does she mean? This world is truly rotten, there is no place in this world that is safe! There is no justice! I am justice! Wait. She's just toying with me like I was with_ her, _trying to get a reaction out of me. But I don't understand why she would do that unless...she somehow knows or suspects that I'm kira. If that's the case, then I have to kill her. No, I can't kill anyone I know! Especially since she's already been to my house, I'll be a major suspect. Damn it!"_ Light wiped that look off his face. "Agreed. But, I do think that this world can use some improvments...anyhow, let's get to work."

Flores worked on their project with Light but was thinking, _"is Light Yagami from my own class kira? Could it be? No, he's probably just a kira supporter...I myself am not a fan of kira, but I wouldn't mind being friends with someone who is one!"_

* * *

After a few more tiring hours, the two soon-to-be adults took a break. "My mom will be here soon. If she sees you here this late she'll kick you out, do you want to take that risk?" Light asked Flores.

"I think I'll pass. When I come back tomorrow, I don't want her to have bad feelings about me. Bye!" Flores walked out of Light's room and down the stairs, letting Sayu lock the door behind her.

 _"There's something that's not right about her...am I thinking that because she's a little too nice? Or do I think she's somehow on to me? It's probably none of those things. You just need sleep Light, you just need sleep..."_ Light wondered as he got ready for bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello fanfiction readers! This is my fourth fanfic. I deleted the first one which was also a Death Note one, and I'm still working on the second and third. I might take a long time to update since I'm juggling three fanfictions at a time, but I'll try my best to be fast. But no promises. Anyway, make sure to leave some reviews so I can improve my writing! Until next time!**


	2. The Greatest Detective

**The next day...**

After school finished Flores went to Light's house again. Like yesterday, she knocked on the door. Sayu answered, "oh hey, Flores! Nice to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you too, Sayu! And please, call me Flo."

"Okay Flo! Anyway, Light's in his room. As alw-"

"Sayu, who's at the door?" A woman came from the kitchen. Her apron still on as if she were in the middle of cooking dinner.

"Flo, this is my mom! Mom this is Flores, but call her Flo. She came to help Light with their project," Sayu explained.

"Oh, I see. Well you should get on your way now, but call me if you need anything!" Light's mom headed back to the kitchen.

"Thank you!" Flores smiled and headed to Light's room. She knocked on the door and he opened it for her. Right went he did, Flores felt a gust of darkness hit her. "Light, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. But why do you ask? Do I look sick?" He asked.

"No, you look tired and a little stressed..." Flores made up an excuse.

"I probably do. I've been getting little sleep, and this project has been a lot on me."

"I can leave if you need to rest," Flores gave Light a reassuring smile, though she secretly felt a little scared.

"No no, you can stay. I'm just going to watch t.v for a bit..." Light sat in his chair and turned on the news.

Flores sat in the chair that she usually sat in. She was quiet as Light watched the news. All of a sudden, L appeared on t.v. "Woah! That's how the great detective L looks?! And his name is Lind L. Tailor? I never would've guessed."

Light just sat there. Shaking as if he were holding in anger. Flores listened, she could hear the sound of Light grinding his teeth.

"Light...is something wrong?" Flores asked cautiously.

"I just can't believe that L would be so careless! I mean, putting his full name on t.v for the whole world to see? That's not exactly the smartest move." Light answered with something different then Flores expected.

Flores didn't know how to respond to that.

Carefully, Light pulled a tiny piece of the death note from his watch. He slowly wrote Lind L. Tailor in tiny letters, as he pictured his face. _"Only forty seconds to go..!"_ Light had to hold in his laughs because Flores was there.

 _"Heh heh heh! Humans are so interesting!"_ Ryuk laughed.

 _"Five...four...three..."_ Light counted down the seconds in his head.

 _"Wow, I'd never once thought I'd see the world's greatest detective's face!"_ Flores thought before seeing Lind L. Tailor fall to the ground. "Ahh! Oh my god!" She covered her mouth.

Light stood up from his chair, "what the hell?!" He yelled, pretending to be surprised.

Ryuk was bursting out laughing.

People rushed to Lind L. Tailor, and then L, this time the symbol, showed up on the screen. "What is going on?" Flores shouted as she covered her face and bit her bottom lip.

Light's heart dropped into his stomach. He grew stiff as Flores panicked. _"Are you fucking kidding me?! No. I should've known this would happen. I mean, I really believed that the detective L would just show his face to the world like that? C'mon Light, you're smarter than that!"_ Light thought to himself.

Flores listened to what L was saying, but she didn't really get it. Flores was...not dumb, just a bit...or a lot...slower. She believed that happiness was more important then success, and didn't even know what she wanted to do once she graduated. If she even did.

But she did understand that L only showed Lind L. Tailor in the Kanto Region of Japan, not the whole world. In her words, not mine.

The room was silent, and Flores could tell Light was holding in pure fury. "You know what, Flores? You're right. I don't feel so good, I think I need to sleep it off. Come back tomorrow."

Light opened the door for her to leave.

"Okay, goodbye. And feel better Light!" Flores skipped out the door.

As Flores left the house, she looked up at Light's window. The light was still on. _"Didn't he say he wanted to sleep? But the light is still on. Strange...no, it's not strange! He's probably just watching t.v."_ Flores shrugged then headed back home.

* * *

 **The next day at school...**

It was break, so Flores decided to head to the school's library. She scanned some of the books. None of them really caught her attention.

Suddenly Flores sensed a path that contained the feeling of interest. She followed the promising path, and found a magazine. _"Misa Amane's latest photos?"_ Flores flipped threw the pages, and then looked in a nearby mirror. Her makeup was so natural, and she always wore ponytails with a bow on it. She had no interest for how Misa dressed, or how heavy her makeup was. _"Why would this interest me?"_ Flores put the magazine back on its shelf.

"Guess the library isn't my thing..." Flores mumbled to herself, leaving the quiet place with books.

* * *

After coming home from Light's house, Flores got ready for bed.

Right after she got into her pajamas, she slipped under the covers and dozed off into sle-

FLASH!

Flores lost all feelings of tiredness, and sat straight up on her bed in about half a second. She checked the time, and it was exactly midnight. _"Why do I feel this way all of a sudden? Is it because it's midnight, the start of a brand new day? Is something important going to happen later today? I don't know...all I know is I want sleep!"_ Flores thought and laid down again. It turns out that she would have a long day ahead of her.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi guys! Lauretta here. When I was making this chapter, I realized that I had missed something so important in the first one...Ryuk! So I made sure he was in this chapter. But besides that this chapter was really short, so I don't have much to say. Except...big things will happen next chapter! Actually not really. But anyway, thank you for the reviews/follows/favorites! And as always until next time!**

 **Wait wait wait! Hm...her words, not mine. What could that mean?**

 **All right. For real this time, until next time!**


	3. Suspicion

**At school...**

All day. It was all day that Flores felt that mischievous path calling out to her! Absolutely non-stop. She was trying to stay calm and be cheerful, but she couldn't help but feel annoyed on the inside. It almost made her feel...rotten. She felt as if there were a whole different side to her.

 _"That's it!" She_ thought as she stomped to where the path led. As expecting, it led her to the library again. As she got closer to where the trail ended, she noticed that it led her to the exact same bookshelf.

 _"Are you serious? I was just here yesterday!"_ She held in her frowns. And from there was where she stopped in her tracks. She studied the feeling of the path. Yesterday she felt a calling, bribing feeling. Today she felt a darkness. It was like Light's but even more powerful.

 _"I guess I should check this out..."_ She complained as she walked to the bookshelf.

She touched multiple Misa Amane magazines until she sensed the same feeling from the path in one of them. "Bingo!" She whispered to herself as she grabbed the magazine. She flipped through the pages until she looked at one of them and had that same flash that she did last night.

She scanned the page until she found something useful. _"Misa Amane is coming to Japan? Is this what my power wanted me to see? Why would I care about this? I have no interest in Misa or what she does for a living. And why do I sense this dark energy that I feel in Light coming from this page? Is Misa Amane...kira? And she's coming here! Does this mean she'll be working with Light? Are they going to kill ME next?!"_ Questions and answers rushed threw her mind. She wanted to somehow talk to Light about this. But she had to be careful. Or else she would be the next victim on the news...and not in a good way. Obviously.

She closed the terrifying magazine and placed it back where it was. The path, the darkness, and her anger all went away. _"That means that's what I was supposed to see..."_ She gulped.

After a few traumatizing seconds she decided to go back to being a happy girl again! She had to go to her next class anyway.

* * *

 **At Light's house...**

Light and Flores were working when they heard a knock on the door. As always, they let Sayu answer it. "Oh Light, it's for you!" Sayu liked to call Light down like that.

"Excuse me Flo, I'll be back..." Light left the room.

 _"Hm...who would come here this late at night? That's not suspicious at all..."_ Ryuk told Light. Light just ignored him.

 _"Rude."_ Ryuk thought.

 _"Stupid shinigami!"_ Light thought.

Light was surprised to see a gothic-dressing blonde woman at his house. He definitely wasn't expecting that.

"She says she's here to give you your notebook!" Sayu explained.

Light stepped outside to talk to this lady who was called Misa Amane. She explained how she knew how he was kira, and how she wanted to introduce each other's shinigami.

Light led her upstairs as Light's mom and Sayu have him worried looks. "She's my girlfriend," Light continued upstairs with Misa as Sayu freaked out.

Flores sat there, watching her hand as it spun her pencil in a spiral. _"So addicting..."_ She thought as the pencil went around and around.

Light walked in. Flores was about to say, "hey Light!" but then her stomach dropped and she grew stiff when she saw that someone was with him. And that someone was...Misa Amane.

"Hello." Misa Amane bowed to Flores.

"Hi!" Flores smiled feeling threatened on the inside.

"I'm Misa. Misa Amane!" The blonde smiled again.

 _"Oh, I know who you are...who you really are."_ Flores thought. "Flores," she added on. "Oh, but please...call me Flo." Flores said without realising that she was mugging Misa.

"Flo, are you feeling all right?" This time Light asked her.

Flores snapped out of the suspicious phase. _"Shoot I was mugging her, wasn't I? That doesn't look suspicious at all! Way to go Flores!"_ She thought because she was panicking. "Yeah, I was just about to sneeze but then I lost it. Horrible feeling, am I right? Sorry about that!" Flores said with a fake sweat drop.

Light and Misa stared at her for a moment. "Yeah, I hate when that happens!" Misa laughed.

"Me too." Light added on.

It was silent for a few seconds.

"Flo, would you mind giving me and Light a minute?" Misa asked, and Light looked at her like: it's Light and I, not me and Light!

"Of course not!" Flores rushed out of the now uncomfortable room. _"Phew! That was close! And I really need to be more careful. I can't just go testing people who I think are kira..."_

That's when the thought hit her.

Flores wanted to play a very risky game called...spying. Quietly, she placed her ear to the door and listened. It was very muffly, so she only heard a few words.

Notebook...tapes...God of...

That's all she heard. She tried to put the words into a sentence, but they ended up not sounding right. The best sentence she had was, the God of notebooks and tapes. Yeah, she's definitely right about how odd that sounds.

Flores went downstairs. She was parched, and was going to ask if she could have water. "Excuse me, can I-"

"Oh, Flo! I was just going ask if any of you guys wanted tea! Would you like some?" Light's mom asked.

"Yes please!" Flores smiled and nodded.

"Iced or warm?" Light's mom asked another question.

"Iced please." Flores added on.

Light's mom handed her the glass of iced tea. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Mrs. Yagami!" Flores bowed as Misa would.

"Call me Sachiko. You've earned it! After all, you're going to help my son get an A on this project!" Sachiko smiled at Flores. "You are going to get an A, right..?" Sachiko mugged Flores all of a sudden.

"Well, that was the plan!" Flores said with a sweat drop.

"Flo, I'm just joking around! My son's grade percentages are well beyond one hundred percent. So it's okay if that goes down a bit. But for you...well I don't need to see your grades, that's for your mom to see!" Sachiko smiled again.

"Actually, my mom isn't around. Or, well...she's dead." Flores said that so casually.

"Oh...I'm sorry to here that, but what about your dad?" Sachiko have Flores a concerned look.

"He's dead too." Flores said with no hesitations.

"If you don't mind me asking...since when have they been gone?" Sachiko asked as she cleaned the table.

"Since I was five. I had a big brother named Ender. He's been in jail since I've turned twelve. He harassed this girl. Well, two technically. But before we went to jail, he raised me. I know what your thinking. We couldn't afford a house! And there was no way we were going to be fosters, we were not planning to be separated! So one day we found this abandoned house, and moved into it. I'm not going to lie, we stole a lot of things. And I remember keeping a list of all of the things we stole. Anyway, when we did that our house came to life! Also, we used our parents identities online, and signed us up for online classes so we wouldn't fall behind on our educations. Now that I'm eighteen and have my own job, I told the stores that I stole things from them and gave them back money worth what I stole. Since that stuff happened years ago, they were confused but took it anyway." Flores pretty much explained her whole life story.

Sachiko stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"Oh my god, I totally made myself sounds like a super bad person!" Flores bit her bottom lip.

"No. That was in the past. Everyone has regrets, it's just a part of life. You have us now!" Sachiko smiled.

"That's right!" Sayu nodded, finally looking away from the t.v.

"Awe, thanks so much!" Flores smiled with a different feeling then happiness, she smiled with...hope.

* * *

Light and Misa came downstairs after a while.

They found Sayu and Flores eating potato chips and squealing at the sight of Hideki Ryuga on t.v. "He's soooo cute!" They would scream.

"I'm going to leave now," Misa said.

"Good, because it's getting late." Said Sachiko. _"_ _I mean, a girl like her with Light alone in the same room this late at night? That's not suspicious at all!"_

Sachiko turned to Flores. "I don't mean to be rude...but it's not fair for only Misa to leave...so what I'm trying to say is you have to leave too, Flores."

"I understand!" Flores hopped off of the couch.

"Thank you." Sachiko sighed. She was a hard-working mother.

"No problem!" Flores walked out the door along with Misa, and everyone waved goodbye from the inside.

"So Flo, where are ya heading?" Misa asked.

 _"Oh god, she wanted to start a converstation! It's okay if I tell her where I'm going, right? It's not like we're going to the same place..."_ Flores thought. "I'm going to the train station."

"Really? No way, Misa Misa is too! TWINSSS!" Misa cheered.

 _"OH GOD, WE ARE GOING TO THE SAME PLACE! LORD HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL!_ _"_ Flores thought but said. "Yay. Heh heh heh..."

Rem stared down at Flores hard. _"That didn't sound suspicious at all..."_

* * *

 **A/N: What do I think of this chapter? I don't like it. I wasted my time. Anyway, until next time!**

 **That didn't sound suspicious at all...**


	4. Taken

Flores spent a lot of time thinking that night. Thinking that she was going to die earlier that day, after spying on people with evil presences, she realised that life was just too short and that you needed to live it up to the fullest. She needed a role-model, and needed to find out what she wanted to do once she finished college. _"What do I want to be when I grow up..."_ she thought. She looked into her hopes to see a blank world. Nothing but white. _"Okay, well who's a person I look up to?"_ she used to think she looked up to Light, but then she remembered that she was pretty sure he was kira.

After finding no answeres, Flores finally gave in and fell asleep.

* * *

 **The next day...**

Flores and Light walked out of class together. They just chit-chatted until Light stopped in his tracks. "Light..?" Flores looked in the direction he was.

"Oh hey, Light!" A man smiled as he waved from a bench. "How's it going?" His smile went away.

"Excuse us, Flores. " Light tried to walk away from her.

"Um, no." She said with a calm voice.

"What?" Light asked as if he were offended that she would say no to him. She had never before.

"I'm your best friend, and as your best friend I want to hang out with you!" Flores kindly objected.

"Flores...we're friends and all, but I never said we were-"

"You didn't have to! I know you think it!" Flores joked around.

Light figured that since Flores was with him L would be smart and make Light read inbetween the lines in what he was saying. Flores wouldn't be able to figure that out. "Come along then..."

"Yay!" Flores skipped as she followed Light.

"Hello, Ryuga." Light smiled at the man.

"Ryuga? As in Hideki Ryuga?!" Flores smiled.

"Exactly." L responded.

 _"At least I can tell people I met a Hideki Ryuga!"_ Flores thought. "I'm Flores, but I'd prefer it if you call me Flo! And do you go to this school? I've never seen you here before."

"That's because _you're_ not here half of the time, Flores." Light smirked. This was true, but that wasn't the real reason why she never saw him, obviously.

"Hey! I'm here enough to help you work on our project!" Flores negotiated.

"Fine. I'll give you that, I guess..." Light sighed.

 _"Hm...if she's in the Kanto Region and not at school most of the time, she has nearly all of her time to kill criminals. One thing that wouldn't seem to make sense is the killing timings. If she doesn't come to school, then why would she kill on the schedule of a student? Sure she is one, but there's no need for that on the days she doesn't actually attend school. Unless she is trying to fool us, and wants us to believe that she comes to school everyday. The chances of those possibilities are very low, but you can never be too sure. The fact that she hangs around with Light, the person I suspect to be kira the most, doesn't help. Therefore, she will now be considered a prime suspect."_ L thought.

"Light!" Misa came running towards him. "Oh hi, Flo!"

"Hello!" Flores smiled at Misa, who L was staring at.

"Who's this?" Misa asked Light, staring back at L. "You look so different...unique." She told him.

"This is my friend, Hideki Ryuga." Light said.

"But...that's not the name I'm seeing-"

"So, Misa what did you do when you got home?" Flores asked because she was afraid what Misa was going to say where she didn't see that name.

"I went to sleep. Misa Misa needs her beauty sleep!" Misa winked.

"Is that Misa Aname?!" A random girl who went to college with Light and Flores shouted.

"That is!" The girl's friend added on. The girls ran up to Misa, starting a crowd.

Misa was fine with the crowd until... "no way, someone just touched my butt!" She turned around to find L with one hand up.

"What!? This is an outrage! I will find out who did this, and bring them to justice!" L played innocent.

When all of this happened, Flores heard someone say, "I wanna touch her butt, too!" At first this made Flores giggle. But then she remembered what her stupid bit brother did, and she felt sad.

"I need to use the potty..." Flores said using an excuse to walk away. _"Be calm, he happy. And everything will be all right!"_ She thought.

* * *

 **After Misa had to go...**

Light tried calling Misa to find out what L's real name was. When he called, L answered. "Hello?" He asked.

 _"What the hell!? God dammit, he took Misa's phone!"_ Light thought of how L touched Misa's butt before walking up to him. "You have my girlfriend's phone."

"Ah, yes." L handed Light the phone.

 _"It's okay, because Misa have me another phone that L doesn't know about!"_ L smirked. He called the other phone, and L's phone rung.

Light looked at him as he responded to the person on the other line. Then, he turned around to Light. "Flores and Misa have been taken under suspicion of being kira."

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier...**

When Flores left, she actually did go to the bathroom. She didn't even know she had to.

"Nice and clean!" She smiled at her hands after she washed them.

She exited the bathroom, and then men in suits grabbed her.

"Hey! Wh-what's going on!?" Flores slightly panicked.

They told her that she was suspected of being kira.

She couldn't believe that! She wanted to fight them, but she figured that that would only make her look more suspicious. And so, she slightly nodded and they took her away.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry, guys! What has it been? Like a month? I feel like I haven't updated in forever. Sorry. I had to deal with...things. But anyway, I'll try to get on myself more and update more often! We'll see though. We'll see...until next time! (THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT!)**


	5. A New Life

Darkness. That's what Flores was greeted with. She had no idea of where the heck she was, or what kind of danger she could be in. When she was taken, she shut her mouth as they told her that she was fine and just needed to be questioned for business purposes. Or, that's just what they said to make it seem less dramatic. She had just been sitting somewhere for about two hours now, pretending to be sleeping. But she had to say something eventually, so might as well make it now..."Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Yes, I am here." A voice responded.

"Would you mind telling me where I am?" She asked.

"That is private information, Flores. But I can assure you that you won't be harmed." The voice responded.

"That's a relief!" She added on.

"That is, if you choose to cooperate."

Flores went silent. "Wait..."

"Yes?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I had to make sure I brought the right person here so I did research on your identity, Flores."

"Am I in trouble?"

"That depends if you are, or aren't kira."

"But I'm not! I promise you!" Flores whined.

"If I knew for a fact that you weren't kira you wouldn't be here, Flores." The voice said making her pout.

"But you said you did research on me! And I know there wasn't any criminal records on me! There wasn't any, right?" She thought back to when she was a kid and she stole all of those things with her brother.

"No. But these could be your first crimes, which would explain why we found you so quickly. Also, you do have a brother with quite a bit of crimes on his records, correct?"

Flores wanted to lie. Say that her brother was completely innocent and had never even thought of committing a crime. But if she lied about even the smallest little thing, that would make her look suspicious. "Correct..."

"Okay. I'll be back in a moment."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to deal with business."

"With who? Light?" The words slipped out of her mouth. She didn't mean to say Light's name. She didn't want to be there, if anyone should be there it should be Light! Flores was sure that he was kira.

It was silent for a moment.

"Or Misa?" She added on. She had to own what she said now.

"What brings you to the conclusion that I would be with them?" The voice asked. This was a trick question. Flores would either have to call out Light and Misa, or be accused of being kira.

"I'll tell you if you let me take off my blindfold and let me free to walk!" Flores smiled.

The voice sighed, "very well then."

"Thank you."

"But I still have to take care of something first. I'll be back soon." The voice said and left.

 _"Try to make it quick so I can leave!"_ Flores thought.

* * *

Light walked into the hotel room.

He saw L staring at two t.v.'s. One with Misa, and one with Flores.

"Is that Misa? And Flo!?" He was shocked.

"Correct," L said.

"How could you do this to them!? Let them go, they didn't do anything!" Light pretended to be offended.

"It isn't my fault that they're qualified candidates for being kira." L bluntly said to Light.

"But you don't know they're kira for sure." Light said.

"I don't know for sure that you're kira, but you're a suspect here."

It was quiet.

"You got me there, Ryuzaki." Light sighed.

"So, I assume when you met Flo and Misa you called in the team to find them?" Light suggested.

"Yes, as you can see I will do whatever it takes to find kira." L referred to the screens.

"Yeah, but they can't see!" Light referred to the blindfolds, also trying to make a pun.

"Do not worry Light, they will be freed when I confirm that they are not kira," L paused, "if I confirm that..."

* * *

 **A week later...**

L had checked in on Flores regularly as he did with Misa, but he hadn't talked about letting Flores leave yet.

"Flores." The voice started.

"That's me!" Flores smiled.

"I've been thinking about this for the past week, would you be interested in making a deal?" The voice suggested.

"Go on," Flores listened.

"I know that you have information on Light and Misa that could be useful, but, I also know that you wouldn't be willing to give me that information for free. And I assume you will tell me what I need to know if you're free?" The voice asked.

"That sounds like something I would agree to!" Flores nodded.

"In that case, I'm sorry to inform you that what I just said wasn't the deal." The voice said, making Flores' mind fill with disappointment.

"Then what is the deal-"

"But if it helps, if you do your part of the deal, you will have a limited amount of freedom."

"What is that supposed to mean..?" Flores raised an eyebrow under the blindfold.

"If you tell me everything you know about the case, and I mean everything, you will have to work with me in the kira case." The voice said making Flores' heart drop into her stomach and burn.

"Are you some sort of detective?" Flores asked.

"I am indeed."

Flores gulped. The only reason why she made it into To-Oh University was because she sat next to Light and copied some of his answers. She answered most of them and got a few wrong, but she still had a passing score. Even with a passing score, she still didn't have the brains to take on this case! Or any case!

"My assistant is coming to guide you to me. Just be patient for the time being."

After a few seconds, a man came and let Flores out the the chair. She still had her blindfold on and her hands were still tied, but he grabbed her arm and guided her somewhere.

"How have you been holding up here, Flores?" The man guiding her asked.

"Okay for the most part, but I just wish I could listen to a t.v. or something!" Flores giggled.

"I'm sure that being in a silent room with a blindfold on isn't the most fun thing that one could do..." The man smirked.

"No, it wasn't super silent. There was this voice that would talk to me every twenty minutes!" Flores said playfully, yet sarcastically.

The man was going to say something before stopping to open a door.

They entered a quiet room, and he sat her down on another chair, except this chair was comfortable. "It's been awhile since I've sat on a couch." Flores sunk into it.

It made the man chuckle. "If you choose to cooperate, you will be reunited with couches once again."

The man and Flores laughed together, and then the door cracked open.

"Good evening Flores, Watari." L said.

 _"Is this the person who's been talking to me over the speaker..?"_ Flores thought. She was kind of excited to see what this person looked like, for some (odd) reason.

"You may take off her blindfold now, Watari," L nodded.

Flores felt the blindfold slip off of her light green eyes, and the lighting of the hotel room shined in her eyes. She saw the world once again. But this time, she would be living in a whole new world.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! It's me, yes I am not dead. I also plan to keep writing. Speaking of writing, I am so sorry I haven't been updating! First I went to the Philippines, then I had to catch up on school work, then I got the flu, then I had to catch up on MORE work, and I still had to work on my other fanfics! I'm so sorry! Anyhow, I am trying to fix that. I've decided to work on my fanfictions in the order I created them. I have four of them, and luckily for you one of them is complete, not so luckily for you, this is my third fanfiction. So I would be working on this one last. But, hopefully this will help ALL of my fan fictions have somewhat of a schedule. Anyway, until next time!**


End file.
